Class Fiasco
by Crazy Awesome Writer
Summary: What happens when Shane's speech to his dancing class makes Mitchie and Shane have a talk? And the talk turns out to be...interesting?


**A/N: This is my first oneshot. It's my version on what happened with Shane's talk to the class. But Mitchie…well, wait and see. More like READ AND REVIEW! :]**

**Mitchie P.O.V.:**

"So here's some advice. It's not all about your image." Shane Gray looked straight at me. He looked wounded, and yet he seemed firm and closed off. I looked down wearily.

"None of it means anything unless people see who you really are. And your music has to be who you really are. It's got to show how you feel, or it doesn't mean anything." I gazed into Shane's dark brown orbs. I knew immediately what to do. In a blink of an eye, I stood up, and ran out the room sobbing.

"MITCH! Wait up!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Caitlyn's voice. In all my days and weeks in Camp Rock, she's quickly becoming a great friend. I stopped running, and waited for her.

"Caity, he's trying to ruin me! What do I do?" I whined sadly. I was facing the ground, and kicking it so the dirt flared up into my tear-filled eyes. Then, I had a coughing fit.

"Mitchie! Are you okay? Come on, Mitch!" Caitlyn said worriedly. I nodded at her, and went to get water. I left Caitlyn with, "I'll be back in a second."

When I came back from my refreshing water break, I saw Caitlyn and Shane. They were talking quickly and loudly. Here's their conversation:

"How could you? You made her cry! She's really hurt right now, thanks to you!" A really angry Caitlyn yelled.

"How could _I_? How could _she_? She lied to me, she deserved it!" Shane shouted back, his words broke my heart even more.

"Did you ever think that maybe she had a reason? That she didn't even lie to your face? That maybe, she didn't deserve it? You're a jerk, Shane Gray! You hurt my best friend." Caitlyn stood up for me. I decided to interfere, not wanting to hear what heart-breaking thing Shane would say.

"Thanks Cait, I can take it from here."

"What for? I got your back. Remember? I always stick up for my friends." We smiled at each other, and then stood with our hands on our hips. Shane looked flabbergasted at us. He also looked tired, and as if he hadn't had any sleep.

"Okay, S-Shane. For you to understand, y-you need to hear my story. O-Okay?" My voice cracked three times in that sentence, and I felt like I would cry again. Shane just appeared bored with me now.

"Fine, but I won't like it. I won't even hear it. So, hit me, Mitchie, or is that your real name? Huh?!"

"Yeah, it is. It's Michelle Demetria Torres, Mitchie for short. So, you ready, Mr. Pop star?" I asked, suddenly getting confident. Shane, taken back with my rise of self esteem, nodded as if he was unsure.

"Whatever."

I looked towards Caitlyn and nodded. I would need her with me for this-just in case Shane tries something. Without thinking, I grabbed Shane's hand, and felt sparks, but ignored them. I continued to tug him to the dock, where I turned to see him shocked and smirking. Maybe he felt the sparks? No, Mitchie, you don't like Shane. I shook my head as an attempt to remove the thoughts, also.

"Okay, it started in fifth grade. I met a girl named Rill who is the most meanest you will ever meet. She acted all sweet to me at first, and I trusted her and told her I had a crush on her brother Chad. Chad was a nice boy, but Rill corrupted him so much. He came over to me a few days after going into middle school…and he told me stuff that really hurt me. He said my writing and songs were bad. My voice made his ears bleed. My songs are my everything! I write songs about my feelings and emotions, that's what musicians do," I looked at Shane pointedly. "After that, I moved to another town after Mom and Dad started their business in the next city. I met Sierra; she's been my best friend since middle school. However, I saw Rill again…She completely made a fool of my mom and dad. I thought it would the same with Tess, but Tess… I lied to her, so I can avoid the sad feeling I felt when Rill and Chad hurt me. She intimidated me, and when I was going to tell her the truth when we talked earlier in the week, she said it was not important…what I had to say was not important!" I said with a far-away look on my face.

"Shane, my story is about me getting bullied and upset! I had a good reason, in a way, and besides I lied to Tess, not you. If you can't accept that, and you can't fight your label, then, you're not as strong as I once thought my idol was." With that final word, I stood up and walked away. I had tears running down my cheeks. Shane looked pained, but his face was faced downwards, so I couldn't entirely tell.

Ladies and Gentleman, this is the day that Shane's words were thrown back at him. I felt on top of the world, until Shane's strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"What do you want, Pop star?" His breathe on my ear tickled. My arms tingled from his touch. I felt like I was falling for him all over again.

"I'm really sorry, Mitchie. I understand now. Chad and Rill are real bullies; you deserve to be treated better. I feel really bad, because I did not do that. Forgive me, please?" My breath hitched as he spoke the words. Ahhh, how could he do that to me when he's standing so close?

"Prove it!" I suddenly muttered. I stepped out of his arms, and stood a way ahead of him, waiting for his answer. Caitlyn was behind Shane, mouthing, "Look into his eyes!" I smiled at her, and nodded. I didn't ask her, "Why?" I just obeyed and looked into Shane's eyes.

His eyes were burning with passion, guilt, sadness, and… love? No, I did not say that. No love. Love.

…And, I forgave him, right then and there.

"Okay, I do. Promise to be a better person, Shane? Promise to never do that again?" I demanded as I moved closer again to him.

"I do."

"Jeez, you sound like you're getting married, Smitchie!" I swung my head to look at Caitlyn with a confused look on my face. Then I realized what she meant and glared at her.

"Fine, be stubborn. I'm going to check on the class, since I assume you guys are going great!"

"Bye, Cait!" Shane and I said. I looked at him, and grinned awkwardly.

"So…"

"So…"

"Where does this leave us, Shane?"

"Friends. Close friends?" He offered.

"Okay. I'm good with that. Thanks, Shane." I answered.

"No, thank you, Mitchie! You changed how I look at things, and in the process…you changed me. Thank you." Shane said as he stepped closer.

"I-I don't know what to say…Your welcome, Shane. I don't think _I _changed you, but sure." I moved closer, too.

"No, you really did! I mean, even Brown noticed the difference!" Then, he completed the distance between us, and gave me a tight hug.

"You're awesome, Mitch."

"So are you, Pop star." I leaned away, and as I was going to peck his cheek, he turned his head…and I kissed him! After several seconds of shock, we pulled away.

"I don't think this leaves us as close friends, do you?" Shane said breathlessly.

"No way, dude!" Then we kissed again.

A/N: Awww. Fluffy. I quite like it, do you? My first one-shot. Enjoy, and then review please. Thanks!


End file.
